Ratchet wrenches of the general type are known in the art. Some of the cutting elements are disclosed for example in Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,257; Hermanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,315; Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,459; Shirley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,870; and Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,830. The ratchet wrenches disclosed in these references have different constructions.
For example, Thompson '257 and Hermonson '315 require the use of multiple, internal coil springs which are complicated to install and subject to frequent breakage. Bailey '459 includes multiple, individual pawls to operate and adjustment of the Shirley '870 patent requires separate application of manual force upon a coupler in combination with a leaf spring.
It is to be understood that the wrenches can be further improved as to their construction and use. The aforementioned references do not disclose a ratchet wrench for line fittings where the wrench can be turned over without separately actuating a directional turn device for turning the direction of the ratchet tool.
The instant invention only has to be placed on a line fitting once. Unlike other wrenches, which have to be placed on and off the line fitting until the line fitting is loose, the instant invention can be used in place after installation once.